Couple's Tournament
by Shinigami29
Summary: AU. Tyson quit. Mariah's been kicked out. Two people have secret agendas. What could happen? What will happen..?
1. Tyson's Intro: All Star

Ello!! I got a whacked out idea to do!!! It's a song Fic... and guess what?? It's going to be ONE of the intros for a new Fic I'm STARTING to write!!! I'm going to do one for all the BladeBreakers, one of the White Tigers, and anyone else that I get an idea for^_^ But PLEASE note, I'm not actually starting the real writing until I finish Cat's Dream!!!  
  
Vern: unbelievable... Kai still hasn't come for Joe...  
  
Ami: if your wondering who Joe is, its Kai's scarf^_^ I won it from Lil Bre!! Thank you Lil Bre!!!  
  
Vern: do u HAVE to wear it like a belt?  
  
Ami: yes......... yes I do...  
  
Vern: *sighs* enjoy the Fic... and PLEASE read the Fic Stealing My Heart... it's really good....  
  
Ami: Bye Bye!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song 'All Star'. If I did, I would be rich, and not here, begging on my knees, for you not to rat me out!! I don't wanna get sued!!!  
  
-  
  
All Star  
  
-  
  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
  
-  
  
Damn I hate it when people do that... Who does she think she is?  
  
She thinks that she can just come here, and tell me to go to school! God, do I ever wish that I could hit girls... well... no I don't... cause why should I hit her? She's right, I should probably go to school...  
  
But she didn't have to tell me that I don't know nothing!! Just cause I'm missing ONE day of school!!  
  
-  
  
She was lookin kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb  
  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
  
-  
  
She's the one who needs to go to school! She's one of the smartest kids in the worlds and the only insult that she could come up with is "Your stupid you jerk!" and put an L on her forehead!! God... what is this world coming too...  
  
-  
  
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
-  
  
And here I am...  
  
Three years later...  
  
A martial artist...  
  
Running outta school so that I don't get caught for painting the lockers...  
  
Again...  
  
-  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun,  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
-  
  
I mean, what's the point if you don't live it all up?  
  
If your just going to waste your life away learning everything that you can, you'll lose all the smarts you had in the first place...  
  
Like to run when someone is swinging a bat at ya...  
  
Been there.  
  
Done that.  
  
Trust me, not fun.  
  
-  
  
So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with takin the backstreets  
  
-  
  
And yet, I still continue.  
  
There's to much to do in this world.  
  
And to little time to do it all...  
  
I'll think I'll take the backstreets home today...  
  
-  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
-  
  
Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky.  
  
Maybe I'll find a million bucks and buy myself a nice big mansion...  
  
Maybe I'll find a fist that I have to run from...  
  
-  
  
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
  
-  
  
But back to that dumb girl...  
  
She was part of the All Stars...  
  
THE All Stars!  
  
I, a low life blader, had to tell her to get a life and live a little...  
  
And had to face her boyfriend...  
  
Whom I also told to get a life and live a little...  
  
And THEN I had to beat him up...  
  
That was an amusing day.  
  
-  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin stars break the mold  
  
-  
  
And after that, I gave 'em both a worthless ring...  
  
Priceless to me...  
  
And what did they do?  
  
They through it in the nearest garbage can!  
  
Said it was to 'girly' for them.  
  
God... they just don't get it that it's not always about what they want...  
  
A three year old gave me that ring!!  
  
-  
  
It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder  
  
You're bundled up now, wait till you get older  
  
-  
  
Yeah, I said a three year old...  
  
A three year old helped me realize that I should live a little.  
  
I became independent.  
  
Heck, if I start out babied, then life's going to be a lot harder when I grow up and have to settle down.  
  
And yes, I do think about that.  
  
That's why I'm doing everything that I can right now...  
  
I won't be able to do it then...  
  
Except for drugs.  
  
I would never do drugs.  
  
What kind of example would I put for the younger folks?  
  
-  
  
But the media men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
-  
  
But of course, everyone thinks that I'm a fool.  
  
Heck, my team won the world!!! And my grandpa didn't want me to see the news video that he taped because of 'something' that they did!!  
  
But of course, about a month after he taped it, I finally got my hands on it and watched it.  
  
Do you wanna know what they did?  
  
They took me outta the entire thing!!  
  
-  
  
The ice we skate is gettin pretty thin  
  
The water's gettin warm so you might as well swim  
  
-  
  
So I did what I had to do.  
  
Let people think what they want about me and quit the team.  
  
And you know what?  
  
They didn't care.  
  
It hurt a bit.  
  
But I got over it.  
  
And now, here I am, Martial Artist extraordinaire, and best blader in the world, talking to myself.  
  
Real healthy.  
  
-  
  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
  
Cuz that's the way I like it and I never get bored  
  
-  
  
But my life's good.  
  
I'm trying to come up with a new team, so that I can go to the tournaments again.  
  
So far there are two people.  
  
Me and Mariah.  
  
-  
  
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,  
  
-  
  
Yes, Mariah.  
  
M-A-R-I-A-H  
  
Some people just don't understand why we're on this two people team together.  
  
I'll tell you why.  
  
She understands.  
  
The White Tigers kicked her out of the team for who knows what reason and she just wants to live life out and not dwell on the past.  
  
And those are the only kind of people allowed on the team.  
  
-  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin stars  
  
-  
  
I got another ring.  
  
This time is was from my grandma.  
  
She left it for me before she died.  
  
And I'm glad that I have something to remember her by...  
  
And I gave it to Mariah.  
  
She deserves it more then me.  
  
And we're a team.  
  
And in return, she gave he the medallion that her father gave her.  
  
Now we both have something of each other...  
  
Now we're both truly a team...  
  
And now we're both looking for two other people that understand...  
  
Two people that understand that life needs to be spent carefully, cause there's only so much of it....  
  
Two people who know that life doesn't depend on skill...  
  
-  
  
Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place  
  
-  
  
I still remember when Mariah and I started the team...  
  
//Flash Back//  
  
//Normal POV//  
  
*knock*knock*knock*  
  
"Damn door..." he grumbled. "I'm trying to train... COME IN!!!"  
  
The door slowly opened, and Mariah stepped through.  
  
"Mariah?" he said dumbly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just in town, and I was wondering if you had some money I could borrow," she bowed her head in shame. "I ran out of gas..."  
  
"No prob Mariah," he smiled at her, and led her farther into the house. "Would you like to stay the night? It is kind of late."  
  
"No thanks," he whispered dimly. "I want to get out of here as fast as I can."  
  
"Why?" he asked, stopping and turning to look at her.  
  
"Memories," she refused to look him in the eye.  
  
"Of?" he pressured her.  
  
"My old team," she said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"You mean," he slowly pieced it together, with not much help. "That your not part of the White Tigers?"  
  
"No," she mumbles; he could hear her silent cries, and he gently embraced her.  
  
"Don't cry Mariah," he whispered into her hair. "I quit the BladeBreakers, and they didn't really care..." he got an idea. "Hey, we could start our own team."  
  
Her head snapped up at that.  
  
-  
  
I said yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change  
  
-  
  
He dug into his pocket a little, and pulled out a couple of bucks.  
  
"Here," he smiled at her still. "In case you wanna go anyways," he let her out of his embrace and started back towards the door. "But I'd still like you to stay here. Having our own team would be a nice little change."  
  
//End Normal POV//  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
-  
  
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Head to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
-  
  
And of course you all know that she stayed...  
  
That's why we're a team of two you dumb bells!!  
  
God, I really don't think I can roll my eyes back any farther...  
  
Hmm... wonder if I'd be able to see my brain....do u really think I'm that dumb?  
  
-  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun,  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
-  
  
Once again... we get to the point of the brain...  
  
And yes, I have one.  
  
If I didn't have one, why wouldn't I be able to survive this long?  
  
If I didn't have one, why am I able to win at Beyblade so easily?  
  
If I didn't have one, why are you listening to me right now?  
  
Got ya there, did I?  
  
Heehee....  
  
Yeah well, like I was saying before, that stupid girl thought that she was smart.  
  
She thought she was such a great Beyblader.  
  
She thought that she knew everything.  
  
Well, I hated to break it to ya girl, but ya don't...  
  
Damn, I should have told her that...  
  
Maybe then she'd be on my team, too?  
  
Oh well... she wouldn't have believed me that Beyblading is an instinct...  
  
Not a lot of people do...  
  
-  
  
So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with takin the backstreets  
  
-  
  
Nope, people rather pull me into a nice dark alley and beat the shit outta me...  
  
And trust me, you'd rather let 'em then get 'em mad so that they come back with more and even fiercer...  
  
And I could have been saved so many times if people weren't afraid to go back there...  
  
Heck, I've saved a few people...  
  
-  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
-  
  
Hmm... maybe I should make some of them a part of our team...  
  
Nope... already tried that...  
  
Hey.. only so much longer until we find someone... right?  
  
-  
  
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,  
  
-  
  
God, wouldn't it be great if there was a tournament that didn't need a whole team to join...  
  
That way, me and Mariah could join...  
  
-  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin stars break the mold  
  
-  
  
And now I get to go- hello, what's this?  
  
Hmm... entry for couple's tournament starting tomorrow, 7am. Be there or be square...  
  
Have I ever let down a challenge?  
  
But wait...  
  
I was just thinking about it, and it turns up....  
  
Maybe someone is reading my mind and setting a trap to get me there!  
  
Nah, I'm just being paranoid...  
  
Now, where does it say where it is... there!  
  
Ah.. that old stadium...  
  
That was the place I beat Kai at...  
  
Ah, good old memories.  
  
-  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shootin stars break the mold  
  
-  
  
//Normal POV//  
  
He walked down the street, a new little bounce in his step, as he thought frantically how he would tell Mariah about the tournament.  
  
People walking down the street could see him gripping a medallion that hung low on his neck. 


	2. Mariah's Intro: Shriner's Park

Ello!! Writing another intro for Couple's Tournament... this one is going to be Mariah's... and I changed my mind... I don't think I'll write one for the other peoples... unless you all want me to... tell me if ya do, okay?  
  
Vern: do many dots...  
  
Ami: ah shut up...  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own Beyblade or the song 'Shriner's Park'. If I did, I'd be rich, and not here, on my knees, begging you not to rat me out!!  
  
-  
  
Shriner's Park  
  
-  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
In the night out there Is a sad summer breath tangled in your hair  
  
-  
  
I wonder what he's doing...  
  
Well, I'll know soon enough...  
  
But still... what does he have to talk to me about this late at night?  
  
Sure, we usually talk at night, cause I'm busy working and he's busy training in the day, but he sounded... urgent...  
  
-  
  
Can you hear the lonely engines  
  
Screaming through the town  
  
-  
  
I wonder if he can hear the engine of my car yet...  
  
I wouldn't doubt it...  
  
There ain't a lot of people driving this late at night, and this hunk of junk of a car is so loud...  
  
-  
  
There's no where to run  
  
When the darkness comes down  
  
-  
  
But still... there's something about him...  
  
All he went though after he quite his team...  
  
And he still hasn't told me all of it...  
  
But he's running out of places to run, and the past will catch up with him...  
  
Until then, we'll just live life to its fullest.  
  
Yes, I said we.  
  
Are you death or something?  
  
-  
  
Is there a song inside of you  
  
That you tried to forget  
  
Like your fake ID and your mom's cigarettes  
  
-  
  
I mean, he's told me some about his past so far.  
  
Like that time he got a fake ID so that he could by his visiting mother a pack of cigarettes.  
  
He still has it too.  
  
Sometimes the two of us use it to get a bottle of wine or something.  
  
Usually after we win a battle.  
  
Yes, I said we.  
  
You really should look into getting a hearing aid.  
  
-  
  
Does it take you back  
  
Is the vision intense  
  
-  
  
And whenever you wanted to talk about this stuff, we'd go to 'our place'.  
  
Yes, I called it 'our place'.  
  
Everybody calls it 'our place'.  
  
That's one of the first places people look when looking for us.  
  
Whether we're there alone or together, you'll almost always find one of us there.  
  
And before you even think is, yes, I said us.  
  
-  
  
You and me in Shriner's Park  
  
Trying to make some sense  
  
-  
  
We'd go there and just talk about anything, everything, yet altogether, nothing.  
  
It was always something though.  
  
The few times that there was silence, it was usually only for thinking of a witty response.  
  
-  
  
You were just seventeen  
  
But your laughter was mild  
  
You liked my dreams you thought I was wild  
  
-  
  
I remember the first time that we went there.  
  
You kept telling me about how you couldn't wait for your seventeenth birthday, even though it was months away......... just a little under a year...  
  
You asked what I wanted to do in the future.  
  
I joked and told him everything.  
  
He just smiled and said "great, me too."  
  
Ah yes... good ol' memories...  
  
-  
  
Is there a rhythm in your step now  
  
That reminds you of a dance  
  
-  
  
I've seen him practicing before.  
  
He's very graceful.  
  
More graceful then Ray... and that's saying a lot.  
  
Once I asked him how he did it, and alls he did was laugh and say dancing classes.  
  
I still wonder what he meant by that... how could dancing classes help him be that graceful?  
  
-  
  
Do you push it all away  
  
Cause you never took the chance  
  
-  
  
But really... after all that, you still hide...  
  
You push aside any real chance to freedom...  
  
You really think that you'll end up alright if you just ignore everything from the past...  
  
-  
  
You'd sneak out your window  
  
When I'd come for you  
  
-  
  
But I'd always wait for you...  
  
Sitting in my car, looking for your form going through your window...  
  
If I didn't, then what kind of friend would I be?  
  
Not the best, that's for sure...  
  
-  
  
I'd be waiting in the street light on 8th Avenue  
  
You'd slip into my car  
  
-  
  
I remember all the times that you used the grace from your practice to sneak quietly into my car, so that we could head of to 'our place'.  
  
You'd always say that you went so quietly so that we weren't caught.  
  
But I've talked to your grandpa.  
  
He knows that we've gone out at night a lot.  
  
He doesn't really mind at all.  
  
As long as you're alright...  
  
-  
  
We'd drive down past the fence  
  
You and me in Shriner's Park  
  
Trying to make some sense  
  
-  
  
And then we'd drive the 10 minutes, going past the crazy old man's fence, to 'our place'.  
  
Always to talk about life...  
  
Always to figure out what we'd do next...  
  
-  
  
Did you feel like you were crazy  
  
When they sent you far away  
  
-  
  
I remember when you dad said that he wanted to take you on a trip with him.  
  
You couldn't wait.  
  
But I missed you a lot...  
  
And when you came back... you said you went insane without me there...  
  
-  
  
Did no one have the answers  
  
When you hung your head to pray  
  
-  
  
Once you told me that you didn't believe in god.  
  
You said that if he was real, he would've answered all those prayers that you said...  
  
Sometimes I wonder why everybody thinks your so dumb...  
  
Sometimes I wonder why you seem so crazy...  
  
-  
  
You could not let yourself dream  
  
Never dare believe  
  
-  
  
But there are some things that I don't understand...  
  
Like why you try your hardest to live... but don't dream...  
  
Why you believe in everyone else... yet never trust yourself...  
  
-  
  
You could ever be more  
  
Than you were born to be  
  
-  
  
You think that if you keep doing what your doing, you'll do just fine.  
  
But what about going beyond?  
  
You only speak about things like that.  
  
You never let yourself dream.  
  
Always push others to be the best.  
  
But never thrive for it yourself...  
  
Why?  
  
-  
  
Do you lock up your house  
  
Like you locked up your past  
  
-  
  
I can see you now...  
  
Your coming from the front door this time...  
  
Grandpa mustn't be home.  
  
You slip silently into the car, and I can help but silently wonder how you do that...  
  
"You lock up?" I hear myself say.  
  
"Yeah," you smile at me.  
  
Today's news must be good.  
  
Unlike so many in the past...  
  
-  
  
If I were to call  
  
Could you free me at last  
  
-  
  
I still wonder if you could ever get anything out of me...  
  
How can you go on with the undying curiosity that I see in your eyes?  
  
Yet you never push me with my past...  
  
If I choose to talk about, I talk about it...  
  
-  
  
Could you slip into my car  
  
Could we drive down past the fence  
  
-  
  
But as we drive down there, I feel my patience weakening, like it always has...  
  
But as I look at him for the silent strength to last me throughout the trip, I see his will weakening as well...  
  
"What is it?" I blurt out, unable to help myself.  
  
"A tournament..." he smiles at me, as we see the sign to 'our place'.  
  
-  
  
You and me in Shriner's Park  
  
Trying to make some sense  
  
-  
  
"A couple's tournament," he smiles more, draping his arm around my shoulder's like he has so many times in the past. "A tournament for you and me to win..."  
  
Smiling, I continue driving.  
  
Driving to Shriner's Park... 


	3. BladeBreaker Intro: Anthem

Ello!! ^_^ I'm FINALLY back people!!  
  
Vern: oh the horror!!  
  
Ami: oh hahaha... just for that, you have to introduce the chapter=P  
  
Vern: I always introduce the chapter  
  
Ami: so? Do it again!  
  
Vern: *sighs* we -meaning Ami- hope that you enjoy the chapter!! Bye Bye!! *sigh* I really miss Pix...  
  
Ami: *sigh* AND I don't own the song Anthem by Good Charlotte  
  
-  
  
Anthem  
  
-  
  
God, life is strange, ain't it?  
  
I think I'll turn on the radio...  
  
Yes, when I'm depressed, I turn on the radio.  
  
When I'm mad, I turn on the radio.  
  
When I need to think, you guessed it, I turn on the radio...  
  
I wonder what'll be on today...  
  
-  
  
It's a new day But it all feels old  
  
-  
  
Hmm...  
  
I know this song!  
  
It reminds me of Tyson...  
  
God, why did he have to leave the team?  
  
-  
  
It's a good life That's what I'm told  
  
-  
  
The lyrics suit him so well...  
  
Yet, makes everything seem so...  
  
Confused.  
  
I'm making you confused, ain't I?  
  
-  
  
But everything It all just feels the same  
  
-  
  
That was the reason he left, wasn't it?  
  
He just felt that everything was boring and normal...  
  
Or did he?  
  
-  
  
And my high school felt more to me Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
  
-  
  
Sometimes me and him would talk, ya know.  
  
We ARE still friends.  
  
Just not, best friends...  
  
Nope, that Mariah bitch got in the way of that... but don't tell him that I called her that! He'd kill me!  
  
-  
  
My time spent there It only made me see  
  
-  
  
But REALLY! What does he see in her!!  
  
*I* can do better then THAT!!  
  
And I keep telling him that skipping school would someday take his toll!!  
  
*sigh*  
  
You know what, Emily was right; he IS a stupid jerk... just, don't tell him I said that, okay?  
  
Hey, Emily may be my girlfriends' best friend, but Tyson is still my friend... somewhat.  
  
And yes, I said GIRLFRIENDS.  
  
-  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you I don't wanna do the things you do  
  
-  
  
*sigh*  
  
Yes, that is so true about Tyson...  
  
He never wants to do anything like anyone else.  
  
Look at me; I've got more girls then Enrique.  
  
Yeah, now he's coming to me for advice.  
  
-  
  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say 'Cause I don't ever wanna  
  
-  
  
ACK!! Why does he even like this song?  
  
It's just, stupid!  
  
I don't even understand it!  
  
-  
  
I don't ever wanna Be you... don't wanna be just like you  
  
-  
  
But really; who wouldn't wanna be like me?  
  
I'm one of the most popular people in the school!  
  
Yeah, all the BladeBreakers are popular now... well, that's all except Tyson... he quit.  
  
But no one really liked him anyways.  
  
Everyone thought he was immature.  
  
And I'll agree, I was too.  
  
But at least I wasn't the one who got cut off of the most important show in my life.  
  
-  
  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem Throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you  
  
-  
  
And he really doesn't really have a plan on what he's going to do either!!  
  
He just thinks that he can live like he is and everything will me fine.  
  
Yeah, don't think that I haven't seen some of those bruises that he gets, cause I have!  
  
-  
  
Go to college A university  
  
-  
  
And I'm always telling him to do something with his life; like find a girl or two to date.  
  
But does he listen to me? NO!!  
  
-  
  
Get a real job That's what they said to me  
  
-  
  
He doesn't even try to listen!  
  
I'm serious, he just nods off or zones out.  
  
Or he does the absolute worst thing ever...  
  
He talks about Mariah.  
  
God, I shudder just thinking her name...  
  
He'll take out the medallion that she gave him and tell me all about her...  
  
Not like I listen; or care.  
  
Maybe he should tell this to Ray.  
  
He still seems to like her.  
  
-  
  
I'm gonna get by And just do my time  
  
-  
  
Hmm... I wonder if Tyson likes Mariah...  
  
I could get them together, and then Tyson would be forced to come to me sooner or later for advice...  
  
Then I can tell him to dumb her in the ditch and get together with a better girl, and we could be best friends again...  
  
Hmm... it might work...  
  
-  
  
Out of step while They all get in line  
  
-  
  
*sigh*  
  
Yes, that would be out of line... if I was anything like Tyson.  
  
But I'm not.  
  
I just want his friendship back.  
  
The team isn't that great without him...  
  
I mean, we're still the best and everything, but we could be so much better with him.  
  
And this little plan could be just the way to do that...  
  
-  
  
It's just a minor threat So pay no mind  
  
-  
  
Hmm... another little obstacle... Ray.  
  
He always has liked Mariah, if only a little.  
  
So... he wouldn't be able to help me...  
  
But that might also come in handy for the break up...  
  
Hmm... this might be easier then I thought...  
  
-  
  
Do you really wanna be like them Do you really wanna be another trend  
  
-  
  
So that's where he got that from... he always is telling me that...  
  
Hmm... I'll have to listen to these songs more so that I can have at least a little understanding of him... but soon enough things will be back to normal...  
  
And that bitch won't do anything to stop me...  
  
-  
  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd 'Cause I don't ever wanna  
  
-  
  
'Cause I don't ever wanna.  
  
How many times has he said that?  
  
Well, he always says that when I talk about him getting a girl.  
  
I mean, who wouldn't want one?  
  
-  
  
No I don't ever wanna be You... don't wanna be just like you  
  
-  
  
And that goes back to the previous question of; who wouldn't want to be me?  
  
-  
  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem Throw all your hands up  
  
-  
  
Which leads to the one and only answer; Tyson.  
  
-  
  
You, Don't wanna be you.  
  
-  
  
But that will all change.  
  
I promise. 


	4. White Tiger Intro: Bring Me to Life

Ello!! If you're wondering, my internet hasn't been working, and still isn't working, so I'm writing... but this also means I can't go on MSN!!! *starts crying*  
  
Vern: *pats her back* awe... it's alright Ami...  
  
Dusk: Yeah...  
  
Ami: AND I'M DON'T HAVE JOCK TO KILL!!!!!  
  
Dusk: yes... what a pity...  
  
Vern: *sigh* Ami doesn't own the song 'Bring me to Life', although she really enjoys it, and hopes you all like the chapter  
  
Dusk: and she would like all of you to know that this will be one of the White Tigers talking to Mariah over MSN... although it's still in 1st person POV, so you'll still only read the person's thoughts...  
  
-  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
-  
  
Hmm... should I or should I not except the song?  
  
Why not?  
  
Waiting...  
  
Waiting....  
  
Waiting.....  
  
God, I need a faster computer.  
  
Done!!  
  
-  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core  
  
-  
  
Hmm... pretty good...  
  
What's that you say?  
  
You were listening to the radio, heard it, and it reminded you of Tyson?  
  
I wonder how I knew that?  
  
YOU ONLY TALK ABOUT HIM 24/7!!!!!  
  
-  
  
Where I've become so numb  
  
-  
  
Numb huh?  
  
You or Tyson?  
  
What?  
  
None of my business?  
  
You're the one who brought it up!!  
  
-  
  
Without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
-  
  
I mean, come on!  
  
Talking about someone regularly is fine, but all the time?  
  
No, please don't cry.  
  
I didn't mean to...  
  
God, now I'm depressed!  
  
-  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
-  
  
I can safely say that I want to kill those two for kicking you off the team without even asking me for my opinion!!!  
  
Not like I'm going to tell you that though!  
  
You've been like a sister to me!  
  
And I love you like the sister I've never had.  
  
And like every little brother, I have to make you believe that I hate you until the perfect time...  
  
-  
  
Wake me up Wake me up inside  
  
-  
  
Wake me up inside?  
  
Great... guilt trip coming now...  
  
I missed half the song!!  
  
Well, no...  
  
I was listening...  
  
I'll have to ask her where Tyson found her soul...  
  
-  
  
I can't wake up Wake me up inside  
  
-  
  
Heehee...  
  
Sleeping beauty...  
  
That would be cute.  
  
'Sept for the fact that I would probably be one of the fairies...  
  
But Tyson would be the prince!  
  
-  
  
Save me Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
-  
  
Hmm... another way to annoy her....  
  
Call her name...  
  
Oh!  
  
And Tyson's!!  
  
Heehee...  
  
The two of them act so much like a young coulpe...  
  
-  
  
Wake me up Bid my blood to run  
  
-  
  
Whoa...  
  
Brain wave!!  
  
What if...  
  
I got those two together!!  
  
It would be SO perfect!!  
  
And then I could bug Ray!!  
  
Heehee...  
  
But seriously, if I got them together, they would be so happy.  
  
-  
  
I can't wake up Before I come undone  
  
-  
  
But I'd have to be careful...  
  
I mean, Mariah isn't that stupid!  
  
And by the way that she speaks of Tyson, I'll just assume that he isn't either...  
  
-  
  
Save me Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
-  
  
I wonder what she means by 'the nothing I've become'...  
  
Hmm... another way that they'd be great for each other.  
  
I may have doubts on how smart Tyson is, but I know he's a great blader and that he'd make Mariah very happy.  
  
And that's all that really counts, right?  
  
-  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me  
  
-  
  
Heehee...  
  
I can use this song to my advantage as well...  
  
Hmm...  
  
I'm really coming up with some evil stuff...  
  
But it was her fault for thinking about him!  
  
-  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
-  
  
Okay...  
  
That is wrong on so many levels...  
  
BACK MENTAL IMAGES!!! BACK!!!  
  
I REALLY DON'T WANNA LOOK AT TYSON AND MARIAH MAKING OUT!!!!  
  
-  
  
Bring me To life  
  
-  
  
Um...  
  
Yes, that one is better...  
  
Let me just bang the last of the previous thoughts out of my head...  
  
-  
  
Wake me up Wake me up inside  
  
-  
  
Wake me up inside...  
  
Heehee...  
  
Maybe she's acting like a zombie...  
  
AHH!!! WATCHOUT!!!! IT'S MARIAH THE TERROR!!!!  
  
Heehee...  
  
Please don't tell her I said that...  
  
-  
  
I can't wake up Wake me up inside  
  
-  
  
Hmm...  
  
I think I'll pull the ol' prank and write her a love letter...  
  
Heehee...  
  
Then I'll get her to leave the replies where I can get it and send it off to Tyson...  
  
And then a whole little cycle can start up!!  
  
And that would be another way to get them together!!  
  
And then they can live happily ever after together!!  
  
-  
  
Save me Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
-  
  
Oh...  
  
But what if Tyson doesn't like her like that?  
  
Or if Mariah doesn't like him like that?  
  
Oh well.  
  
I'll just have to read each letter and change minor things every now and then.  
  
-  
  
Wake me up Bid my blood to run  
  
-  
  
What the hell does this mean by 'Bid my blood to run'?  
  
Hmm...  
  
No way!  
  
God...  
  
Now I can see why she thought of him...  
  
-  
  
I can't wake up Before I come undone  
  
-  
  
And what's with the 'before I come undone' all about?  
  
No, really?  
  
Wow... this is a good song...  
  
-  
  
Save me Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
-  
  
Hmm...  
  
I wonder how many voices I have in my head...  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
Skip a few.  
  
99...  
  
100...  
  
Wow... a lot of voices...  
  
No wonder not all of them heard what I was thinking...  
  
-  
  
Bring me to life  
  
-  
  
Bring me to life...  
  
As is, to a party or something?  
  
-  
  
I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside  
  
-  
  
Cause if that's it, then he saved you long ago.  
  
Heck, if that's it, then it's a good thing that you've been kicked off...  
  
But I still miss you.........  
  
-  
  
Bring me to life  
  
-  
  
Yeah, yeah.  
  
He'll bring you to life, don't you worry.  
  
-  
  
Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling  
  
-  
  
Love?  
  
Does this mean that he loves you?  
  
Hmm...  
  
Well 100 voices, what do you all think about asking?  
  
What?  
  
We're not going to die.  
  
Watch.  
  
-  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
-  
  
Ouch...  
  
I'm positive that she didn't mean that...  
  
We'll, to those two yes, but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to do that to me...  
  
-  
  
All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
  
-  
  
But it's true!!  
  
He'll always he there for her!!  
  
Yeah, just like in the up coming couple's tournament!  
  
Couple's Tournament?  
  
-  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
-  
  
Hmm...  
  
I'll convince the other's to let me come and watch.  
  
-  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
  
-  
  
What?  
  
Of course I think!!  
  
What an insult!!  
  
And from my own head as well!!  
  
-  
  
Don't let me die here It must be something wrong  
  
-  
  
Awe...  
  
Tyson wouldn't let her die...  
  
He would rather die himself...  
  
And if he doesn't...  
  
Well, let's just say that he won't want to se me...  
  
-  
  
Bring me to life  
  
-  
  
Wake me up Wake me up inside  
  
-  
  
Ouch...  
  
I forgot that he took Martial Arts...  
  
Thanks for reminding me Brain.  
  
-  
  
I can't wake up Wake me up inside  
  
-  
  
Hmm...  
  
This chorus is so...  
  
Haunting...  
  
Freaky, ain't it?  
  
-  
  
Save me Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
-  
  
Heehee...  
  
I'll get Tyson to call out her name one day...  
  
That'll be fun!!  
  
-  
  
Wake me up Bid my blood to run  
  
-  
  
I still don't 'fully' understand what that one line means...  
  
Oh well.  
  
Can't win them all.  
  
-  
  
I can't wake up Before I come undone  
  
-  
  
But you sure can try!  
  
-  
  
Save me Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
-  
  
Nothing...  
  
Where does that sound familiar...  
  
Ray!  
  
He said that before!  
  
Oh god...  
  
He likes Mariah...  
  
-  
  
Bring me to life  
  
-  
  
This could so seriously wrong...  
  
She might think that he wrote the letter to her...  
  
God...  
  
I really don't have another choice, do I?  
  
-  
  
I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside  
  
-  
  
I want them to be happy...  
  
I'll just have to hope that she doesn't fall for Ray...  
  
-  
  
Bring me to life 


	5. Ch 1: Meeting the Ol' Gang

Ello y'all!! I'm FINALLY back with this story!! Heehee... took me long enough to find the other song I wanted^_^  
  
Vern: *rolls eyes* Ami encourages you all to try to guess which song belongs to which person, okay?  
  
Dusk: yeah *yawn*  
  
Ami: you can't STILL be tired!!  
  
Dusk: I stayed up all last night because of that stupid movie that you watched...  
  
Ami: oh... Heehee... sowwy...  
  
-  
  
Meeting the Ol' Gang  
  
-  
  
"Tyson! Wait up!" someone called laughing down the street. "I'm not a cheetah!!"  
  
"You act like one on your precious track team!" someone yelled back, also laughing. "I just wanted to see how you matched up to me!"  
  
"I don't!" a single person stopped on the sidewalk; everyone stared at her. "Now get back here!"  
  
A few seconds later, a boy appeared next to the person; now identified as a girl.  
  
But the many people staring at them couldn't put their finger on it where they'd seen them before...  
  
"You okay Mariah?" the boy grinned, watching the girl trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Does it look like I'm alright?" she said with mock joy.  
  
The boy chuckled, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Here, I'll carry you," he smiled. "Happy?"  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own," the girl glared at him.  
  
"I know," he started walking. "It's just nice to bug you."  
  
"Let me down you-you," she stumbled on a suitable word. "You meanie!"  
  
"Oh grow up," was all the boy said, before starting up in a swift jog, causing the girl to have to cling to his neck. "We'll be there soon."  
  
She bit her tongue, knowing that he'd pretend to drop her if she complained; he had done it before.  
  
Instead, she closed her eyes and fingered the ring he gave her gently, as to not to lose it.  
  
She imagined what the tryouts would be like, and who there she would know.  
  
Probably no one.  
  
She hadn't gotten to know many people.  
  
She felt her self being let go, and she clung to his neck harder and let her feet drop to the ground.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" she asked, stepping back just a bit to look at him; he only grinned.  
  
"Yep," he draped his arm over her shoulder and guided her the way to the long line up for admission. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have you clinging to my neck."  
  
"Oh shut up," she lightly punched him in the chest, and laughed when he pouted in mock hurt.  
  
"Yes your highness," he gave a little bow. "Would you like me to go get an umbrella to shade you from the sun?"  
  
All she could do was laugh.  
  
The rest of the wait through the line up was spent in silence, both of them grinning about the up coming tournament.  
  
-  
  
"We're number 312," Tyson grinned at her. "Well? Shall we go get some ice cream while we wait?"  
  
"You buying?" he nodded. "Good; let's go."  
  
They both smiled, walking over to the stand that had been put up for the people who were waiting.  
  
"What will it be?" the boy behind the stand said, eyeing Mariah over; Tyson pulled her toward her protectively, and the guy looked away.  
  
"One chocolate and one vanilla please," Mariah said sweetly, as Tyson fished in his pocket for change.  
  
"Here," he grabbed two bowls, quickly put 3 scoops of the giving flavors in, and put them in front of the two teens. "It's on the house."  
  
The boy gave Mariah one last look over and then cowered into a corner because of the force of Tyson's glare.  
  
"What's this?" Mariah raised an eyebrow and took her ice cream. "Were you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous?" he grabbed his ice cream as well and they both headed to a nearby bench. "He was checking you out! What guy wouldn't be jealous?"  
  
"You make it sound like we're a couple," she laughed, unable to stop herself from his boyish act.  
  
"We aren't'?" he joked. "Damn; and I was so looking forward to a good night kiss."  
  
She almost choked on her ice cream.  
  
"Here Tyson," she said when she was able to breathe again; she held out her hand. "You can kiss my hand."  
  
"Why thank you Milady," he smiled, and lifted her hand to his lips; he let her hand go a second later. "It was a pleasure."  
  
"Tyson!!" someone yelled; both of them rolled their eyes, and tried to ignore the inedible.  
  
Max ran up to them and gave Tyson a big hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you again!" Max smiled, and then turned to Mariah. "You too Mariah."  
  
"You can stop yelling now Maxie," a girl can up behind him and draped her arms over his chest. "Let's go?"  
  
"Right after I finish talking to my friends," he turned his head and kissed the girl on the cheek. "'Kay Babe?"  
  
"Sure thing Maxie," the girl smiled suggestively, and slinked off to another bench to wait.  
  
"You have really got to stick to one girl Max," Tyson said, standing up. "Come on Mariah, we'll grab a soda and go off to the arena, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing Tyson," she smiled, standing up as well, letting him put his arm around her shoulder again. "Let's go."  
  
-  
  
"What have you against Max?" she asked, sipping her drink and waiting patiently; there was only about 15 minutes before they we're up.  
  
"It's not Max," he sighed, and laid down on the couch they were sitting on, resting his head in her lap.  
  
"If you don't stop, people are going to think that we're together," she rolled her eyes, and went back to the subject at hand. "And if it ain't Max, then what is it?"  
  
"That slut of his he calls a girlfriend," he said angrily.  
  
"And what did she ever do to you?" she had never seen him this mad.  
  
"She tried to jump me once," he said, locking eyes with her, as if for strength. "She felt me up for a second, and then suggested that we go out for dinner; I had nothing to do, so I agreed."  
  
She couldn't believe that HE had gone out with HER.  
  
"Go on," she nodded her head slightly, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"We went to some fast food place," he closed his eyes, as if replaying a memory. "We ate a bit and-"  
  
"Mariah?" someone interrupted; they both looked up, only to see the White Tigers; Lee was the one who spoke. "Never thought to see you here; and in that position none the less."  
  
She saw Tyson grin from the bottom of her eye, and felt him reach for her hand, only to grip it tightly.  
  
"What the matter Lee?" she knew that she would be blushing shortly. "Can't accept us?"  
  
And cue on the blushing.  
  
"You two are an item?" Kevin asked, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"No Kevin," she stood up, dropping Tyson to the floor; he sat on his heels, rubbing his head. "Tyson here just likes to goof around." She sat down again, and Tyson moved to sit in the chair opposite.  
  
"So... what are you guys doing here?" he asked them.  
  
"Same thing as us," yet another voice interrupted; they all turned, this time only to see the BladeBreakers.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" she asked in the same tone.  
  
"We've been invited to watch the tournament and give the losers a vote of confidence," Lee answered; he turned to Tyson. "Guess I'll be talking to you after the tournament."  
  
Both teams laughed, and they all filed out of the room.  
  
"May I kill him?" Tyson asked when the room had emptied.  
  
"Will team 312 please make their way to the arena!" a voice over the intercom said.  
  
"After we win this thing," she smiled at him, and stood up again. "Right now we have to go to the audition." 


	6. Ch 2: Let's Get Going

Y'ello!!! I have a baseball game in like, an hour, so I'll get as much done as I can, okay??  
  
Pixie: *rolls eyes* no saying I'm back??  
  
Vern: PIXIE'S BACK!!!!!!  
  
Ami: he's REALLY excited that your back...  
  
Pixie: I could tell...  
  
-  
  
Let's Get Going  
  
-  
  
"Tyson?" one of the judges looked at Mariah; Tyson rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"Right here," he said dryly.  
  
"Well, it says here that you're the team leader," he looked back at Mariah only to see her smiling; he would have to get her later. "So you'll do the first single match."  
  
"Sure thing," he said, resting his gaze onto the dish. "Who will I be battling?"  
  
"A computer stimulation," the judge replied. "Now, get ready."  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, and stood at the rim of the dish, readying Dragoon.  
  
He knew that people were speaking, but he rightly tuned out all sound.  
  
He saw a screen flash the count down.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
LET IT RIP!!  
  
He brought Dragoon down from over his head, twisting his wrists to make the spin faster; it hit the dish and sparks flew.  
  
He watched Dragoon with his eyes, willing him to do everything without his spoken command; a technique he had mastered, and Mariah had almost done so.  
  
He witnessed as Dragoon disappeared, but his eyes still darted around the dish, knowing exactly where he was; in a matter of seconds, the other blade was out.  
  
He held his hand out in front of him and Dragoon came obediently back.  
  
Smiling, he looked back at the judges.  
  
"Did I meet your expectations?" they were all staring wide eyed at either him or at something the first judge was holding.  
  
"You did that in 3.2 seconds," he breathed, looking up at him. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Can't tell," he smiled, walked over and standing behind Mariah. "It's a secret." Ha gave her a little push, and she stepped up to the dish as well, looking up at the screen for the count down to begin.  
  
"No need," one of the other judges said. "I'm positive that you have taught your little girlfriend how to do that as well; we don't need to see any more."  
  
He saw Mariah open her mouth to say something; probably saying that he wasn't her boyfriend.  
  
"Hear that honey," he kidded, sneaking up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist. "We made it."  
  
He smiled, seeing her ears turn red at his words; he gently led her out of the room, smiling at the judges on the way out.  
  
"Now," he said, stopping; he needed to make sure that she got what she wanted. "Say good bye to the nice judges and slap your boyfriend."  
  
He saw the judges eyes widen again.  
  
"Good bye to the nice judges and slap your boyfriend," Mariah smiled, and then turned to Tyson. "Where's my boyfriend?"  
  
"Somewhere out there," he pointed out the door. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall." She had a 'this is over' kind of tone, and he let her lead the way out.  
  
"How much do you wanna bet that I'll have to beat up Emily's boyfriend again?" he said once they were out of the room.  
  
"Twenty bucks says that Michael will refrain," she smiled at the thought.  
  
"Make that dinner and a movie AND a kiss good night and it's a deal," Tyson smile grew a little.  
  
"Dinner and a movie," Mariah rolled her eyes; guys can be SO stupid...  
  
"Awe, come on!" he practically begged; for a moment Mariah thought that he meant it. "Just a peck on the cheek?"  
  
"Hmm..." she made it look like she was actually considering it. "No."  
  
"Damn," he snapped his fingers, nodding his head as he did so, making his whole body shake once. "Almost had it."  
  
She broke out laughing, ruining her almost perfect composure.  
  
"What's so funny?!?" he asked; he alarmed several people nearby. "I was semi-serious!"  
  
"Tyson you goof ball," he giggled and punched him in the arm. "Let's get going; we have to get back here tomorrow."  
  
"And you know that, how?" he asked.  
  
"Because I heard them saying that if we make it, we have to come back tomorrow," she smiled and started toward the door. "Really Tyson; don't go into 'hear nothing know nothing' mode until just before you launch your blade."  
  
"Yeah well," he fell into step beside her. "We have to get working on your 'hear nothing know nothing' attitude; they expect it from you as well."  
  
They look at each other for a moment.  
  
"Shriner's Park," they said at the same time, smiling. 


End file.
